The Delecate Love
by Frosty Brit
Summary: When the Guardians learn of Jamie's crush on Jack, they make sure Jamie knows exactly what they think. (JamieXJack).
1. Chapter 1: History Class

**A/N: I Randomly thought of this idea, as Jack is so 'delicate' as he never had a relationship, or been touched, heard and spoken too. He is so calm but has a poor past, the look of pain on his face when he realised no-one could hear or see him…. Anyway on with the story. **

**Time Zone: 8 Years after the Film**

**Ages: Jamie (16) Jack (308) Sophie (10) Kids-of-Burgess (15-17)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Paring: Jack/Jamie**

**Chapter One: History Class.**

"And so the Greatest War was brought to an end" the Teacher told the class, she was tall, blonde hair and black eyes, she was called Mrs. Peters, the strictest meanest teacher in the whole school, She looked around, her eyes falling on a certain Brown haired boy, Jamie Bennett.

She walked around the class and arrived around the back of Jamie's chair, pulling the sheet of paper from under his hand, a picture of five Figures,

"Well, well, well, And who are these then Mr. Bennett?" Mrs. Peters asked him looking down, the class fell even deeper into silence,

"Theguardians" Jamie muttered.

"The What?" Mrs. Peters asked,

"The Guardians" Jamie told her,

"A Fairy Tale" Mrs. Peters nodded, "So, What Part of Never Draw in my class again, did you not understand?"

"…" Jamie replied looking down, hoping she was done. She Wasn't.

"So if these…. These Guardians are real, who are they?" Mrs. Peters asked,

"Tooth, North, Bunnymund, Sandy and Jack" Jamie told her.

"And who are they?" Mrs. Peters asked

"The Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman and ….. Jack Frost" Jamie told her,

"Jack Frost?" Mrs. Peters asked, "the Ancient Myth"

"He's not a Myth!" Jamie told her,

"What Proof have you that they exist?" Mrs. Peters asked,

"I Met them" Jamie Muttered,

"Preposterous" Mrs. Peters smiled, then she bowed down to his ear and hissed "They are not real"

With that she walked off, sneering.

Jamie frowned at the back of her head and then the classroom door opened, a tall man wearing black robes walked in,

"Who are you?" Mrs. Peters asked,

"My Name is Mr. Black, I am here to deal with a little pest" Pitch told her,

"Oh and who is that?" Mrs. Peters asked,

"Jamie Bennett" Pitch smiled, drawing forth a blade of Pure dark energy.

"Pitch!" Several of the Teens called, including Jamie,

"But we stopped you, locked you away" Jamie told him

"So it seemed, maybe your little friends powers aren't as great as you would have thought" Pitch smiled,

"Now What do you want?" Jamie asked,

"Well, one: Your Death, Two: Jack's Death, Three: World Domination" Pitch smiled.

"You'll have to kill me to get to him!" Mrs. Peters told him, "I am the only one allowed to bully him!"

"You shall rest now, dear women" Pitch smiled and Mrs. Peters dropped down to the floor, asleep,

"No!" The whole class called thinking she was dead.

"Yes, Now Bennett, time for you to die!" Pitch threw some Dark sand at Jamie and he closed his eyes, he didn't expect to be able to open them to see a giant snowflake, almost translucent in front of him

"Ah, so Jack did manage to protect you…. Interesting" Pitch smiled

"What?" Jamie asked confused,

"Each Magical being, such as your friend Jack, can place their mark upon one human, until that boy or Girl turn's eighteen, they are protected against most wounds from other magical beings" Pitch told him,

Jamie jumped up and Pitch jumped at him, Jamie dodged and ran out of the room, Pitch following behind, Jamie knew the one place he had to get to, Jack's pool, the only way Jamie could ever think off calling the Guardian.

He ran, but Pitch was on his heels.

**(Back with the Class) **

Most of the class still sat in silence and in their chairs, however several of them had leapt up and ran off trying to help Jamie, then when Mrs. Peters awoke they all ran out followed by the teacher, they ran, following the trail of darkness.

After 10 minutes, they found where Pitch had cornered Jamie, the old Frozen Pool, the only place in the world that never became just water, throughout the year it would always have a layer of ice, never breaking, never changing.

"Well it looks like the end of the road, Your precious Jack can't help you here" Pitch was smiling, but for the first time since Pitch had appeared, Jamie was smiling too.

"That's Where your wrong" Jamie told him, picking up a rock and throwing it down, smashing a hole in the ice, In an instant the wind kicked up and a huge wave of cold swept over them, Mrs. Peters looked around, then (Only half the class could see) a figure flew down and crashed between Jamie and Pitch, he had Bright Silver hair and Brilliant Blue Eyes.

"Jack!" Half the class called.

Jack nodded to them and they realised, Jack wasn't here for fun, he was here to deal with Pitch.

"Pitch, I thought we ordered you to leave this town alone" Jack told him

"You did, but I decided to get revenge on the little Brat's that could still see you Jack" Pitch told him, "Your power was strong though, to be able to protect the entire class"

"I did what I had to" Jack replied, raising his staff pointing hit at Pitch while raising his arm to block Jamie from sight,

"So you did, now I can destroy you" Pitch smiled, sending out a stream of dark sand, while Jack sent out a beam of pure ice, the two attacks slammed together, and even those who didn't believe in Jack were starting too, as they could see the ice appearing from nowhere, and then they heard it, while Jack was launching off another blast of ice, Bells had started to ring.

"What?" Pitch asked,

"You didn't think I'd come alone?" Jack asked, as a massive red sleigh crashed down, North, Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy landing on the ice, walking forward,

"How?" Pitch asked,

"We knew you'd broke free, Jack was patrolling above, while we flew here, then Jack disappeared and we knew he'd be fighting you" Tooth told Pitch, smiling as she flew over to stand Next to Jack who had lowered his staff,

"Jack, We can deal with Pitch" North told him, "Get the Children out"

"Right" Jack nodded, Jamie and Jack ran past Pitch and then Jamie told them they needed to leave, the whole class ran back towards the school followed by Jack and Jamie.

"Jack?" Jamie asked,

"Yeah Kiddo?" Jack asked,

"Why were you here without telling me?" Jamie asked, sounding hurt,

"needed to distance myself, North's Orders" Jack replied, "But as soon as you summoned me I knew I needed to come"

"So you'd always Come?" Jamie asked,

"Sure, why would you think I wouldn't?" Jack asked, now flying upside down, looking at Jamie.

"Dunno" Jamie asked smiling, the two of them arrived back to the school silently, they saw all of the students standing around, the teachers trying to calm them. Jamie quickly found his sister and muttered what was happening to her, as she looked around she saw Jack standing near the school, seeming to be making a Snowball in his hands, he looked over and smiled to her, she waved back some rubbish about a Gas leak.

**(10 Minutes Later)**

Jack walked behind Jamie and Sophie as they were dismissed for the day, Jamie heading for Home, Sophie heading for her friends house, as Jamie arrived home, Jack looked down sadly, "I Need to check on North"

"Ok, but please hurry back" Jamie asked, almost pleading,

"Corse" Jack replied smiling then flying off towards the Lake, Jamie wandered inside the house, finding it unoccupied he headed for his room where he sat down and looked out the window, why couldn't he tell Jack?

Sure he'd known Jack for 8 Years, but still how could Jack Frost, the immortal Guardian of Fun and Frost, ever feel the same way about him? Could Jack ever love Jamie as much as Jamie Loved Jack?

Not for the first time Jamie found himself crying over the answer that came to him.

**(The Pool) **

As Jack arrived he saw Pitch was missing and the other Guardians awaiting him,

"What happened?" Jack asked,

"Pitch is gone, sealed away with festive Magic, so long as one child believes in the town's first guardian, Pitch will not return" North told him,

"Oh, cool, anyway see you back at the pole" Jack smiled, preparing to head off to see Jamie again.

"Not so fast Jack, you need to recast your spells, then you can go and see Jamie" North smiled, Jack grumbled but walked to the poolside as Tooth flew off, in the direction of Jamie's house.


	2. Chapter 2: Talks With Tooth

**And here's Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Two: Talks with Tooth.**

Jamie sat still crying, looking at the window, waiting for Jack to come back and he'd make up some story that he'd heard his parents arguing again, Jack would look down and maybe pull him into a brotherly like hug.

Jamie smiled at this, maybe, just maybe he'd pick up the courage to ask Jack and then confess. He heard a knock at the window and thinking it was Jack, Jamie jumped up and opened the window, revealing Tooth and Baby Tooth floating there.

"Tooth? Has something happened? To Jack?" Jamie asked in a panic

"No" Tooth replied, "We just needed to talk"

"We?" Jamie asked, then he saw Sandy fly in behind Tooth as they floated in his room.

"Hello Sandy" Jamie smiled as Sandy waved to him,

"We need to talk to you" Tooth told him, looking suddenly serious.

"What about?" Jamie asked, making sure he had no sign of tears in his eyes.

"You and Jack" Tooth told him, Sandy showing a picture of a heart above his head.

Jamie became very pale, almost as pale as Jack was, but Tooth was smiling, "It'll never happen" tears started to well up again in his eyes as he said that.

"Oh, don't be like that" Tooth said sadly, "We're happy for you both"

"But…." Jamie tried to say but was silenced, by a small amount of dream sand floating around his room,

"But you're scared to ask him" Tooth nodded, "Many things Jack is, powerful, kind, fun. One to turn down another's love that is not him"

Jamie looked up, Jack would accept this? Accept him… that meant….

"But there is a reason we needed to talk to you" Tooth told him, "you need to be careful not to rush anything, Jack has never had a relationship, in all his years, as both a Spirit or Human….. So he is not used to being touched, hugged….. Or anything"

Jamie looked up at her words, understanding them instantly, "So how can I tell him….. I can barely hope to tell him up front"

"Don't worry, maybe you need to just pucker up" Tooth told him, smiling, "Jack will not care where the love comes from, but you're the only one who can give him this sort of love, maybe you'll move into the Ice Palace one day."

With that Tooth started to fly off followed by Sandy. Jamie sat on his bed thinking over what they had said, Jack would accept his love? That would make life a lot easier…..

An Hour Later Jack arrived, looking exhausted, Jamie smiled as Jack climbed in the room,

"Hey Jack!" Jamie smiled,

"Hey Kiddo" Jack smiled back,

"Pitch gone?" Jamie asked,

"For now" Jack replied looking Tired.

"You ok Jack?" Jamie asked worriedly,

"Tired" Jack replied,

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Jamie asked,

"You sure?" Jack asked,

"Sure!" Jamie replied.

"Ok" Jack smiled, bringing back the Fun loving part of Jamie,

"Why don't we play Monopoly?" Jamie asked followed by a Questioning look from Jack, "I'll teach you how to play" Jack and Jamie sat down and Jamie started to explain the complex rules.

(X)

It was around eleven when the game ended, Jack somehow won the game, but both boys were so tired they both decided to collapse on the bed.

Jamie lay under the covers, Jack above them, after a minute Jamie was sure Jack was asleep so decided to do something he'd always wanted to do, he lay his head on Jack's chest and listened to the genteel heartbeat as he fell asleep.

A few hours later Tooth was pacing around the Ice Palace, expecting Jack to return, but when he didn't come home, Tooth decided to check on him, throwing a snow globe onto the floor and walked through it, arriving in front of Jamie's house, she flew up to one of the windows, where two stream's of dream sand were flowing into Jamie's room, She flew up and found a cute sight, Jack asleep, Jamie leaning on him, fast asleep, with one arm around his back.

Tooth sighed, she'd need some help here, Jack and Jamie would get together, maybe she needed HIM.

She shuddered at this, the guardians often avoided HIM due to his dangerous methods of work, but needs must, so Tooth flew off towards the ancient Castle where He made his home.

**(The Next Mourning)**

Jack awoke first that mourning, finding Jamie content asleep, still leaning on him. Jack frowned, still not used to being able to be seen let alone touched. He looked down at Jamie, who was smiling contently.

Jack decided there was no-one in the world he'd rather wake up to find them leaning on his chest, after a while Jamie awoke, jumping when he saw Jack was awake too he blushed furiously and decided it was time to tell Jack,

"Um… Jack?" Jamie asked, not looking at Jack, who was looking out of the window,

"Yeah Kiddo?" Jack asked still watching the air, as if he sensed something amiss.

"IloveyouJackFrost" Jamie told him quickly looking up

"What?" Jack asked, looking around their eyes sending the unsaid message,

"I Love you Jack Frost" Jamie told him getting up and walking over to face him,

Jack looked at him in shock before Jamie pulled him into a hug, pouring his feelings into it, He waited, then he felt the cold arms rap around him and pull him closer, and a small whisper into Jamie's ear, "And I Lo…."

**CRASH**

"What was?" Both boys asked, looking through the hole in the wall,

Then Jack frowned, "Cupid"

**Dun…Dun…Dun! So it was Cupid That Tooth went to see… but what does Cupid want?**

**Find out Next time…. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase

**Thanks for all the Reviews :).**

**Yeah I know Cupid is a really awful Baddy… But his purpose Is useful…**

**Chapter Three: The Chase.**

Jamie looked at Jack's scowling face, surely Cupid was a good guy? He brought Love all over the world, so why did Jack hate him so much? Jamie figured it must be something from Jack's past

"Hey Frosty!" Cupid called, Drawing his bow back,

"Run!" Jack whispers, They both moved as fast as they could, then Cupid lets loose the Arrow exploding where it hit into the Wall, Mini Hearts falling on the floor, Jamie and Jack made it out of the house before Cupid began to give Chase, Jack creating a Gust of wind to knock back another Explosive Wave of Explosive Love Arrows.

"What's his problem?" Jamie asked, trying not to look back as several more explosions rocked the floor, and Jamie had a nasty feeling had left Craters in the Ground.

"I Kinda Ruined one Valentines with a Massive Blizzard" Jack replied smiling as they ran, "He's never forgiven me"

"Why's he here then?" Jamie asked, dodging another explosion,

"He can hear every love confession in the world and zoom in on it, He must've heard yours and mine" Jack replied, Looking grim,

"So what does he Want?" Jamie asked,

"Um, you don't want to know" Jack replied, turning red slightly.

Several Arrows Zoomed over their heads at that point and they dived in another Direction, then Jamie realised why Jack had blushed, Innocent and Delicate both Jack and Jamie are, they both new the fundamental elements of life

"He wants us to do that?" Jamie asked,

"Yeah" Jack replied while hiding behind a tree, Pulling Jamie close,

"Anyway we can escape?" Jamie asked, looking up into Jack's eyes which were as always full of warmth, which always made Jamie smile, for a supposedly cold person, Jack was the Warmest person he knew.

"One, but you won't like it" Jack replied, knowing Jamie's fear of Heights.

"What is it?" Jamie asked, looking up worriedly, but with his confidence in Jack he knew Jack would not do anything to hurt him.

"Wind!" Jack called, "Ice Palace!" and in a flash they were flying through the air, Jamie in Jack's arms while hiding from the sheer drop. Jack just had time to look back and see Cupid stamping on the ground in a grumpy rage before they vanished into the horizon

After a couple of hours, Jamie was asleep and they had arrived, Jack's private domain where no-one but the Guardians were allowed. The Ice Palace was a grand Castle, with many towers and Points where you could defend from, Several Wolves patrolled inside the Grounds, but none Dared to touch Jack, or the Sleeping Boy in his arms. As they walked into the House Jack saw his Elite Soldiers, The Polar Bears, standing by the door, blocking all but his entry. Jack continued to carry Jamie inside and into the Guest Bedroom (Which Had Been Built for Jamie's Sole Use), before heading off to find someone to shout at.

The Next morning, Jamie awoke looking around, the walls were White and Pure looking, the Bed sheets seemed to be made out of ice, yet were warm and soft, Jamie Climbed out of bed and looked out of the window, he could see snowy mountains far in the distance, and a small house Perched on them, then he heard it, for the first time ever, he heard Anger in Jack's voice.

"YOU SET CUPID ON ME?" Jack had Roared, echoing through the Mighty castle

Heading over to the door he opened it to see Jack and Tooth standing several floors below, Jack looking furious, Tooth very worried.

"You got away without being hit, didn't you?" Tooth asked looking worried for both the two boys

"Yeah, but he destroyed half of Burgess!" Jack replied "And Nearly hit both of us Several times"

"Um, Maybe I should call him off?" Tooth asked,

"You know he won't, We might as well get North to deal with him" Jack replied looking cross, then Shuddered,

"Whats with the shudder?" Tooth asked,

"Just thinking what would've happened if one of us had been hit" Jack replied,

"Best not to" Tooth replied, "Where is Jamie?"

"Upstairs" Jack replied, "Asleep"

"Oh, can you say sorry for me?" Tooth asked,

"No, I'm going to North, you can explain to Jamie why you thought it was necessary to use Cupid against us" Jack replied, walking out of the hall, leaving Tooth alone.

Tooth Gulped and Looked up, seeing Jamie she flew up to him,

"Sorry if we woke you" Tooth tried to smile but failed,

"You set Cupid on us?" Jamie asked looking angry

"Yeah, I thought he might be able to get the two of you together" Tooth replied,

"We already were!" Jamie replied

"What?" Tooth asked, falling to the floor in shock

"I already told Jack!" Jamie replied, "And he was about to tell me when Cupid attacked"

"Really, how sweet" Tooth smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, Cupid Kinda ruined it though" Jamie added, just to add a little salt to the wound

"Ok, that wasn't my best idea was it?" Tooth asked,

"No, But at least Cupid can't get in here" Jamie replied,

"Its not Cupid I'd be worried about" Tooth replied, "Its Bunnymund"

"Why?" Jamie asked,

"Jamie, he's highly Homophobic" Tooth replied sadly

"How Badly?" Jamie replied,

"If he finds out and you're here alone, your dead" Tooth summed up.

**Le Gasp! First Cupid now The Easter Kangaroo?**

***Gets Kicked in the Back off the Head***

**Jocking, Jocking**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Death Betrayal and Furynes

**Here is the Next Chapter, hope you all enjoy…..**

**Chapter Four: The Tale of Death, Betrayal and Furryness.**

"What?" Jamie asked, "Bunny is…."

"Yeah" Tooth sighed, "Jack knows that's why he's keeping you safe in the castle rather than at North's workshop"

"Do we know why he is like this?" Jamie asked leaning back on the wall,

"Yeah, But it isn't pleasant" Tooth replied sitting down on the floor,

"What Happened?" Jamie asked,

"It starts just before Bunny became who he is today" Tooth told him

"A Rabbit?" Jamie asked,

"Yes, He was Known then as Aster, he was a normal human and dating another young man named Jaden" Tooth started

"What Bunny dated a guy?" Jamie exclaimed,

"He did" Tooth nodded, "They had been dating for over ten years and Bu- Aster thought the world of him, loved him as deeply as you love Jack. Then Jaden Ran off with another young Man, we don't know his name but it broke Aster's heart, turning him against all he had been, he fled deep into the woods where he died, and was reborn as the Easter Bunny"

"So he was a human before he became a Bunny?" Jamie asked,

"We were all human, Jack included" Tooth smiled,

"How Did Jack Die?" Jamie asked,

Tooth looked shocked, surely Jack had told Jamie this, "I-um, ok. Jack was around 18 when he died, him and his sister, Pippa, were near a lake, The Ice nearly gave way under Pippa, so Jack charged out to save her, he managed to slide her to safety but the ice broke underneath him and he… died"

"What about his sister?" Jamie asked,

"His sister died Two years Later, in a war, we Guardian's tried to protect her, but we failed, that was the first time I ever saw Jack, he was reborn the night after the war ended, entering his old home town to find no-one happy but the children, then he learned no-one could see, hear or touch him" Tooth sighed, "It nearly destroyed him, the only words in 300 years he ever heard was his name"

"Really?" Jamie asked,

"But that all changed the night he made it snow in your room" Tooth smiled, "You became the first non-Guardian to see him in 3 Centuries. You have no idea the relief he feels everytime you see him"

"Why?" Jamie asked, "Why is he relieved everytime I see him?"

"Because you see him" Tooth replied, "Jack is so scared that one day, no-one will see him again and he'll be just another old saying again"

"That will never Happen!" Jamie replied.

"I know you think that but eventually something will happen to split the two of you apart" Tooth sighed,

"Nothing can split us up!" Jamie protested

"Death can" Tooth sighed again, "Jamie do you know why Jack has such a large Library?"

"He likes to read?" Jamie asked jokily,

Tooth laughed before continuing, "Your almost as bad as Jack. No, its because he wants to find a way to keep humans alive forever"

"But that's…" Jamie started.

"And we're not Impossible?" Tooth asked, "There is one room in the whole castle that no-one is allowed in, the tallest tower"

"What's up there?" Jamie asked looking up

"Jack's books, all the ones on Immortality" Tooth smiled, "So far he's been able to make a stone that turns anything into gold and Make an Immortal Mortal for a day"

"He made both of those?" Jamie asked sounding awe struck, "So he's close then?"

"Last I spoke to him about it he said he was close on finding the fountain of Ever-Youth, Where the first Immortal was born"

"Wow, he's doing all this for Me?" Jamie asked,

"He is" Tooth replied, "That should tell you how committed Jack is…. But I will warn you, if you break his heart I will see to it you never get a moments rest!"

"I Had no intention on hurting Jack, I Love him more than anyone I've ever met" Jamie told Tooth.

"And that's all I needed to know" Tooth smiled, "Now why don't I give you the grand Tour?"

"Cool!" Jamie exclaimed, Not noticing a door behind him open a note flying out followed by an excitable young Girl.

"Tooth!" Sophie called,

"Sophie?" Both the two called at once,

"Yep, Jack brought me" Sophie smiled, then Jamie saw the Note,

_Jamie, _

_Thought you might Get Lonely, so I brought Sophie here….._

_Jack _

_P.S. I will bring all of your things here when I have the chance (After I have dealt with Lover boy)_

"C'mon Sophie let go Explore!" Jamie smiled and Sophie nodded running along side Jamie as they explored their new home.

**(With Jack And North) **

"I thought as much, look at it, the towns a wreck!" Jack exclaimed looking around there were craters and ruins everywhere,

"But Where is Cupid?" North asked,

"No idea, But I Will freeze him and throw him in the Deepest, Darkest Cave in the world when I find him" Jack replied,

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Cupid asked flying over,

"You" Jack shot bolts of ice as he spoke, Cupid letting loose Arrow after arrow to block the ice shards,

"Cupid, stand down!" North called,

"Awwww….. but North…" Cupid wined,

"Enough, You know you can't attack a Guardian!" North shouted,

"Wait, Frosty is a Guardian?!" Cupid exclaimed, "No Fair, I'm way older than him!"

"But I don't go around blowing apart cities like you do" Jack reminded him

"Yeah" Cupid replied, drawing his bow again then firing it at the ground, a chair appearing there, where Cupid decided to sit down,

"So Cupid, are you going to give up chasing me?" Jack asked,

"Maybe, if you let me…." Cupid started,

"I don't make wagers with one of the tricksters" Jack replied, "Especially The Trickster of Love"

"I'm Hurt Frosty!" Cupid called,

"Unless you want to be frozen I suggest you Stop chasing him, or do I need to get Manny involved?" North told him

"I-Err.. I'll behave" Cupid replied downheartedly.

"Good, now I've something to do, thanks North!" Jack smiled flying off towards the remains of Jamie's House.


End file.
